


Midnight Glow

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: It is just a night of catching up with each other.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Midnight Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ My way to cope up with the JohnKun and HyuckHei drought is this. ^.^

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"WONG YUKHEI! HOW DARE HE!" Donghyuck shouts in annoyance, as he enters his shared bedroom with Johnny. 

"What's up Hyuck?" Johnny asks as he stares at the younger through the mirror, half-naked, wiping his wet hair with a towel.

"This is unacceptable! I need to see him." Donghyuck states instead as he flops himself on his bed, ignoring the older.

"I'm going out." Johnny states again, rummaging in his closet.

"Oh hyung! Are you going to the WayV dorm?" Donghyuck asks, finally noticing the Johnny.

"Yes."

"Wait for me. I'll just change quickly." Donghyuck gets up in a lightning speed.

"Don't take too long. I'll wait for you in the living room."

When Johnny arrives in the living room, he sees Doyoung, comfortably sitting on their couch, staring intently at the TV, with Taeyong on his side, more likely talking to his boyfriend over the phone. He casually sits down beside Taeyong, forcing the latter to move a little towards Doyoung.

"Come faster Yukkuri." Johnny hears Taeyong whines, making him smirk. Despite it being a rare occurrence, he still finds it amusing how the former seems to act quite differently when he is around with his boyfriend.

"Gross." Doyoung comments, eyes still on the TV, making Johnny chuckles.

"Jung Jaehyun! Don't leave your bunny unsupervised!" Taeyong shouts instead, glaring at Doyoung who is unbothered by it. 

This time Johnny laughs out loud, hands on his stomach, finding the situation hilarious.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hyung, I found out that Yukhei doesn't have any schedule today and he didn't even bother to tell me. I have to know it from the manager-hyungs. I told him to inform me for his free days but that idiot didn't!" Donghyuck rants as they enter the elevator since the WayV dorm is a few floors above theirs.

"Maybe he totally forgot Hyuck. He has a lot of activities too. Don't give your boyfriend a hard time."

"I know. But still..." Donghyuck mutters then pouts. 

"Stop acting cute." Johnny chuckles then ruffles the younger's hair.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hi." Kun greets them, as soon as he opens their door dorm. 

"Kun-hyung, where's Yukhei?" Donghyuck says softly, as he peaks above Johnny's shoulder.

"Hello Donghyuck, it's been awhile. Come inside." Kun turns around, leaving the door ajar and vanishes in the hallway. 

Johnny and Donghyuck enters as Kun goes to get Yukhei from his room. As they sit on the couch, they let their eyes look around the WayV dorm like meerkats. They can see various unopened packages being piled up in a corner neatly. There is a bookshelf beside the large TV in front them, a game console below the TV. At the far side of the place is the dining table and an island counter that separates the kitchen. There's a freshly brewed tea and sliced apples on the table. It give Johnny an idea that Kun was probably preparing for a midnight snack before they arrived. What he also notices is that the dorm is oddly quiet, making him wonder where are the other members. He glances at Donghyuck who is still frowning while spacing out.

"Baby!" Yukhei says loudly, making his presence known then rushes to give Donghyuck a hug.

"Don't baby me, you asshole." Donghyuck retorts but hugs back, nonetheless.

"Let's go to my room." Yukhei coaxes.

"No. I'm angry and annoyed at what you did." 

"Alright. Let me just grab my wallet and hoodie. So we can go out for a midnight snack." Yukhei sighs then rushes back to his room.

"Calm down, Hyuck." Kun chimes in softly, placing down the tea and fruits he prepared beforehand on the coffee table. Donghyuck gives a soft sigh, accepting the cup. 

Kun sits on the separate single-couch. Seeing the younger is in deep thought, he turns his attention to Johnny instead.

"How are you Johnny? What's the matter with him?" He give the older a sheepish smile, making his dimples appear.

"Hyuckie is just annoyed. No big deal. So don't worry much about him. As for me, I'm good but I'll feel much better if you sit beside me instead. So come on Kunnie." Johnny grins, tapping the empty space beside him. 

Knowing how Johnny tends to whine if he's rejected, Kun sighs helplessly as he gets up and sits beside the former. As soon as he is seated, Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer.

"I miss you." Johnny whispers softly.

"Seo behave." Kun elbows his side in an attempt to put some distance between them which he fails to do so.

"Where are the others though? It's unusually silent."

"Ten is in Thailand for some schedule. Sicheng is still in China. I think they'll be back by tomorrow. As for the remaining three, they went out." Kun explains, stealing a glance at Donghyuck.

After a few minutes, Yukhei emerges in the living room and quickly grabs Donghyuck by the wrist, dragging him outside before anyone can utter any word. Johnny silently watches in amusement as the two leave in haste.

"We texted the whole morning, if I recall." Kun reasons out, after awhile.

"But still! Anyways, why are you busy these days? You've been rejecting my date invitations." Johnny sulks.

"Now the puppy is sulking. I said no because our schedules doesn't match Seo. Also, I have been watching those edited videos of you and Taeil-hyung. You are so cute together." Kun clicks his tongue then chuckles.

"Why are you watching those videos? I thought you are busy editing your videos. By the way, I saw your video date with Sicheng in Hangzhou." This time, Johnny smirks.

"I'm a JohnIl stan, for your information. And, seriously, of all the videos I uploaded, you choose to mentioned that one? It's not even a recent video." 

"Well you're cute in the video. It reminds me of all our dates so far." Johnny chuckles at the memory.

"Shut up. We don't even have that many dates, you know."

"Yeah and who's fault is that? Huh?" 

"Yours, if I remember. By the way, how is Jaehyun treating you? You and Doyoung seems to be spending more time with each other too." Kun says jokingly.

"How did you know all of that? Are you stalking me?" Johnny asks dramatically.

"Doyoung tends to nag in the group chat too." 

"Let me guess, he nags how sulky and whiny Jaehyun tends to be." Johnny says playfully.

Kun laughs out loud.

"Loosen up Johnny." Kun said after a few minutes of calming himself from laughing.

He gets up and hovers over the coffee table, cleaning up. Johnny just pouts as he watches Kun walks to the kitchen and dispose their cups in the sink.

"What kind of expression is that, huh?" Kun chides with a playful smirk on his face, promptly displaying his cute dimples once he returns in the living room, then goes straight to balcony that's adjacent to the living room, making Johnny get up and follow him.

"So what are you really here for? You didn't just come here to drop Donghyuck, right?" Kun asks, smiling at him.

"No! Can't I see the person I missed?" Johnny reasons out.

"Spill Johnny." Kun chuckles, dimples decorating his smile again.

"Turn around." Johnny moves his index in a circular motion in front of the younger.

Kun complies while confusion decorates his face. He hears a ruffling sound, thinking that Johnny is somehow grabbing something out from one of his pockets.

"You came to my mind when I saw this." Johnny whispers, his cold breath fans on Kun's ear as he slides down a necklace with a silver pendant on the former's neck.

Instead of answering, Kun involuntarily feels the cold steel pendant on his hands, touching it, feeling it again and again.

"What do you think?" Johnny's question makes him jump in an instant, causing him to trip by himself. If not for the former's arms that quickly wrap around his waist in reflex, he would certainly fall on his butt.

Kun's clumsiness earns a bubble of laughter from them as they pick up their balance and tried to stand properly. However, Johnny turns Kun to face him, making the latter's back lean on the cold railings, hands lightly place on the latter's chest. He feels like he's being mesmerize as he continues to stare at Johnny's crystal orbs, feeling the older's arms brushing lightly against the fabric around his waist. When a chilly breeze brushes on to them after a few heartbeats, they shiver and laugh at the same time.

"Alright..." Johnny steps half a step back, putting a distance between them but hands still on the railings, caging him.

"Thank you but you don't really have to." Kun mutters, one hand still ghosting around the silver pendant.

"Yeah, I don't have to but I want to. It suits you better than I expected." Johnny said, smiling at him

"Why though?"

Instead of answering, Johnny looks up and is greeted by the twinkling stars making the vast dark sky glow. Kun involuntarily looks up too. He is awed by the view. Both of them take their time admiring the sight, silence enveloping them as their position stay rooted.

"The universe works in such a way that makes us wonder of its existence." Kun states as he turns his back from Johnny to see the it in a wider aspect. In a matter of seconds, Johnny's arms wrap around him, sending warmth as he inch closer, placing his chin on Kun's shoulder.

"Kun... As much as I love staring at the glowing night sky. You're much lovelier to look at." Johnny whispers, lightly swaying both of them.

"Cut the chase, Seo." Kun can't help but suppress a smile

"Be my boyfriend, angel. Officially."

"Is this necklace a bribe for me to say yes? I'm having doubts right now." This time, Kun turns around to face the latter, only to be greeted by Johnny's raised eyebrow. The older's expression only urges him to tease the latter more. 

Everyone thought they are already an item since they have been going on dates for almost two years. Yes, they agreed that it's not just a simple hang out between two friends but a date of two people being interested in each other. Kun can still recall the member's shock expression when he and Johnny clarified that they are dating but not official. They, also, talked about it a lot, ultimately reaching to a conclusion at that time that it was better that way. Of course, his members always bothers him, asking him if there's any progress about him and Johnny's relationship every time he returns from their casual dates. Instead of answering, he just laughs it off, finding joy in their members' scowl and frown of disappoint, most especially Ten's and Doyoung's who lacks patience in waiting when it comes to his love life.

"You don't have to but I won't take a no for an answer so think carefully, angel." Johnny states, obviously playing along with him.

"Stop calling me with that cringey pet name." Kun's chuckles are being buried in Johnny's chest as he hugs him, arms snaking around the latter's neck.

"What is it? Did you say something, angel?" Johnny mocks in a playful tone again.

After a moment, Kun looks up to him smiling and gives him a peck on the lips.

"That's too short, angel." Johnny pouts.

This time Johnny initiates it. 

Lips locking against each other, tongues engaging as if they are in a war, as both of them gets eager in tasting one another. Johnny tilts his head for better access, coaxing his boyfriend to open up which Kun gladly do so. The kiss makes Kun's heart jump rapidly as if it's on a trampoline. His legs becoming wobbly every passing second as the kiss gets longer so he unconsciously grips Johnny's shoulder tightly for support.

"You look most beautiful like this. So red and flushed, especially knowing that I'm the one who made you like this." Johnny whispers when they are forced to break the kiss, catching for air yet staying close to each other. The older is obviously enjoying Kun's state. 

"Stop Seo. It's time for you to go back to your dorm." Kun mutters shyly looking down, cheeks being painted in various shades of red.

"Don't you want to spend more time with your boyfriend? If not then I'm so hurt.". 

"Stop." Kun whispers, sounding stern when Johnny pecks and nibbles lightly his bottom lip.

"It's getting late, Johnny." Kun stated, making a distance between their faces.

"I'll sleep here, angel. Now, let's get ready to bed." Johnny declares, takes a step back then drags the former to his bedroom.

"Hey! Johnny wait!" The sudden action makes Kun yelps, all of his protests thrown in the air.

Johnny immediately closes the door, unceremoniously drop himself and Kun on the bed and wraps the fluffy blankets all over their bodies. Kun just stares at him blankly and clicks his tongue. Instead of dealing with his new boyfriend's playful actions, Kun gets up and strides directly to the bathroom, opting to get ready for bed. When he is done, he comes out, already in his pajamas.

He can't help but let out a low sigh when he is greeted by Johnny, already tucked in his bed and lightly snoring.

"Move." Kun whispers as he climbs on the side, opposite of Johnny's. Once he settled, as if on auto-pilot, Johnny wraps an arm around Kun's waist, get their legs tangled and bury his face at the latter's neck.

"Good night, angel." Johnny whispers sleepily.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Yukhei and Donghyuck are walking towards the convenience store, dressed in their thick hoodies and sweatpants, greeting the chilly breeze. 

"When are you planning to detach yourself from me, sunshine? Yukhei asks Donghyuck who clings tightly like a koala to him. His boyfriend just shakes his head sideways as a response and clings to him more, burying his face in the older's arms. Thankfully, the convenient store is just a 5-minute walk away from their dorm, not that Yukhei is complaining. He really prefers for his boyfriend to be clingy rather than being mad at him. 

An angry Donghyuck is too hard to pacify by all means.

"What do you want to eat? Ramen? Hotdog? Ice cream?" Yukhei asks once they step inside. 

Donghyuck seems excited as he immediately look over the array of various snacks, thinking carefully as if it's his last meal. So the former decides to just follow him like a giant puppy, his question got ignored. After a few minutes of walking around, they ended up choosing ice cream, the frozen delight that seems to be matching with cold night.They decide to walk back to their dorm building in soothing silence, as they bask in each other's presence through their intertwined hands.

Yukhei is about to press their floor numbers when Donghyuck beats him and press R, instead.

"We are going to the rooftop?" Yukhei asks, baffled.

"Come on." Donghyuck persuades, earning a soft sigh from the former.

He drags a confused Yukhei to the rooftop, settling both of themselves on the bench, facing the city glimmering under the night starry sky.

"When will you apologize?" Donghyuck asks after a few minutes, still eating his ice cream, not casting his boyfriend a glance.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're angry about?" Yukhei answers cautiously.

"Why didn't you informed me that you don't have any schedule today? We even talked on the phone yesterday." Donghyuck asks, glaring at him.

"Right! I'm sorry. It really slipped my mind. I ended up sleeping the whole day, you know." Lucas answers in a whisper, still finishing his ice cream.

After finishing the frozen delight, Donghyuck grabs Yukhei's hand, making small circles on the knuckles and then brought it to his lips for a peck.

"I'm just kidding. But I'm annoyed, not angry and it's because I miss you so much." Donghyuck states, giving his boyfriend a warm smile.

"You know, I miss you too." Yukhei replies, returning the smile.

"Wow! Look at those stars. It's so beautiful! Renjun told me that today is a perfect day to stargaze. For once, he isn't wrong." Donghyuck exclaims when he stares at the sky. 

Yukhei nods. 

Both of them lets their sight wanders around the vast night sky that is being lighten by the stars. They allow themselves to enjoy the nice view in complete peace for a few minutes.

"I miss you." Donghyuck says it again, as he casually leans his head on Yukhei's shoulder.

"I miss you too." Yukhei utters, tightening his hold on the former's hands.

"I love you." 

"I love you too. I didn't even know that you're in Korea."

"I thought you are in China today."

"What kind of game are we playing sunshine?" Yukhei chuckles, looking at Donghyuck with mirth in his eyes.

"The catching-up game, I guess. How are you feeling after sleeping the whole day?" Donghyuck states nonchalantly, tugging Yukhei closer to lean on his shoulder again.

"I got all the rest I need. Thank you for visiting me though. Did you rest well today?"

"I did! Taeil-hyung and I went out earlier for dinner. I played games with the others too. You better manage your busy schedule well, okay?"

"Look who's talking? But yes sir! Take care of yourself too." 

"Don't be sarcastic! I'm better at taking care of myself than you." 

"You are getting cuter each day, much cuter than we just started dating." Yukhei says, instead.

"I'm always cute, you know." Donghyuck smirks.

"I can still clearly remember our first meeting. It was awkward. But I never regretted asking you out on a date that day. I was so nervous back then." Yukhei chuckles at the memory.

"You're right! Believe it or not, there are a few people shipping us. Too bad they won't get anything from us." Donghyuck states in a playful manner.

Yukhei just laughs. Honestly, he didn't even know that they are fans who noticed their bare minimum interaction if not because of Donghyuck telling him proudly one time, shortly after they became official. He's glad that they are both good at communication which is crucial in a relationship like theirs. Schedules, most of the times, are mismatch making them oceans apart and fighting against different time zones at one time, tests how strong can they withstand it. The only downside Yukhei have to admit is that he often forgets things unintentionally. He's glad that Donghyuck understands him more each passing time even though most of it ends with him coaxing a sulky boyfriend. 

Despite everything he lacks, he knows that Donghyuck makes up for it. He recalls his boyfriend once said to him that they complete each other in more ways than they thought.

"Don't you think it's getting late? Maybe we need to go back." Yukhei states, after a few heartbeats.

"Why don't you sleep in my room?" Donghyuck suggests.

"Hyuck, you are rooming with Johnny-hyung."

"So? Anyways, I noticed that your dorm was too quite earlier." 

"Most of the time, the three musketeers goes out when we don't have any schedule. I know Ten-hyung is in Thailand for a show and won't be back until tomorrow night. Sicheng-ge, my roommate, is still in China and won't be back until tomorrow night, as well." Yukhei explains.

"See? You even know all of that but you forgot to inform me about today, your boyfriend." Donghyuck says with sarcasm.

"Hyuck, let it go please." Yukhei pleads. 

"I'm just joking." Donghyuck laughs.

"Alright. Why did you ask?"

"If you forgot, Johnny-hyung came with me."

"So? sunshine, just tell me directly?"

"All I'm saying is that you can sleep in my room because Johnny-hyung is probably sleeping right now in Kun-hyung's bedroom."

"How sure are you?"

"I just know. Don't you trust me? Also, I missed your cuddles." Donghyuck persuades, looking at his boyfriend with his puppy eyes.

"How about in the morning though? Won't it be awkward with the hyungs?"

"Why are you getting worried about those things? It's so unlikely of you. You and I know that no one even minds." Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows.

"It's just that it's been awhile, you know." Yukhei reasons out.

"I assure you that it's pretty much the same except that most of them are getting gross each day." 

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" This time, Yukhie seems to be in confusion again.

"Well, the love birds are getting grossier every day. Taeyong-hyung attaches himself to Yuta-hyung every second. Jaehyun-hyung is like a leech to Doyoung-hyung once he arrives at the dorm after a schedule, reasoning that Doyoung-hyung doesn't contact him all day since the latter is so engrossed in watching k-dramas."

"The hyungs can be cute too." Yukhei concludes.

"Come on! Let's go to bed. I badly need my cuddles." Donghyuck drags Yukhei by the hand, leading them towards to door.

Yukhei laughs as he lets his boyfriend drag him for the second time. 

Who is he to deny when he also missed Donghyuck just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be grateful if leave your comment ~~ ^.^


End file.
